Le mystère du masque gris
by Kourj
Summary: <html><head></head>Magister, l'homme qui se cache derrière un masque. L'ennemi publique n 1, celui qui a tellement fait peur, nous le connaissons. Mais nous ignorons comment il est devenu cet antagoniste craint par tous. Quel est son passé ? Que se cache-t-il derrière ce masque ?... /!\Spoilers tomes 1 à 6 /!\</html>


**Ceci est une histoire commencée il y a longtemps. A présent, même si je ne lis plus beaucoup les TD, cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ou du moins qu'elle vous divertira quelque peu.**

**Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que la plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi (hormis quelques OC), mais à SAM.**

C'était un jour de pluie. Un jour gris comme les autres. En apparence seulement. Car c'était en fait un jour de deuil, un jour où chaque goutte qui tombait du ciel était une larme à venir. Mais nul ne s'en doutait. Pour l'instant, les habitants dans les rues étaient joyeux, sous les sorts qui les protégeaient de l'averse. Ils riaient, se bousculaient dans les rues dans un tourbillon de couleurs éclatantes, discutaient entre eux. C'était un jour de marché. Personne, dans cette foule, ne remarquait la personne qu'ils allaient bientôt pleurer.

C'était un jeune garçon, de onze ans, douze peut-être. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, tranchés d'une mèche blanche, comme ceux de sa mère. Ils étaient ébouriffés, comme ceux de son père. Il avait également hérité de ce dernier ses yeux gris et son agilité. Comme de nombreuses personnes imitaient cette mèche blanche, si caractéristique, il pouvait passer inaperçu au milieu des Omoisiens. Et il jubilait. Il avait enfin pu sortir du palais impérial. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa maison, au contraire, mais il lui arrivait de s'y sentir oppressé. Par les gardes, par les courtisans, par les murs trop dorés. Et par ses parents. Sa mère semblait persuadée qu'Autremonde était dangereuse, qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Aussi lui avait-elle attribué une garde personnelle, qui le suivait partout. Le jeune avait réussi à lui fausser compagnie. Pour la première fois, il se sentait libre. Il ignorait que ce serait aussi la dernière. Il croyait que tout allait bien se passer, que personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Il avait tort. Ce jour là, il avait franchi pour la dernière fois les grilles du palais d'Omois en tant qu'Héritier Impérial. Lorsqu'il reviendrait au Palais, il serait un criminel recherché. Mais comment aurait il pu le savoir ?

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre, déserte. Il était seul, ne s'étant pas encore lié avec un familier. Aussi, personne ne put l'avertir du danger imminent. Personne ne put le prévenir. Il ne se doutait de rien, avant que deux hommes ne lui sautent dessus et l'assomment. Pris par surprise, le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il eut juste le temps de songer qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il reste au palais, entouré de ses gardes, finalement...

Ces hommes avaient un plan. Ces hommes s'étaient préparés durant des années. Il ne manquait plus qu'un seul élément, qu'un seul pion, pour que leur plan se mettent en marche. Cet élément venait d'arriver, inconscient, porté par deux de ces hommes. C'était lui. Sa magie, qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, était puissante. Assez pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller une fois parti, une fois lancé, dans le passé. Quarante ans en arrière, plus précisément. Ils auraient juste besoin de l'entraîner quelques années. Ils pouvaient attendre. Mais avant cela, il fallait lui injecter le Sérum. Le Sérum était une potion extrêmement puissante. Une seule goutte dans le sang d'un homme détruisait tous ses souvenirs. Tout son passé. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne durait pas éternellement. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui pouvait durer de quelques jours à quelques décennies, l'effet s'estompait. C'était aussi pour cette raison que ces hommes avaient choisi ce garçon. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il disparaîtrait. Evidemment, si on tue sa mère avant qu'elle nous ait donné la vie, nous ne pouvons plus naître. Donc on mourrait. Et le jeune garçon ne pourrait alors plus jamais recouvrer ses souvenirs, et donc ne pourrait plus se venger. C'était simple, enfantin.

Il lui suffirait de tuer sa mère, et ces hommes auraient accompli leur plan.


End file.
